Dangerous Minds
by Urebriviel
Summary: Can a boy handle his newly found sexuality? When a 17 year old male comes to ME, will he be able to keep his emotions in check?
1. Default Chapter

Dangerous minds  
  
Chapter One  
  
Who am I? Well as far as I know I am Benjamin Preston. Son of local mayor Phillip Preston and son of local mayor's secretary, Justine Preston. I am an only single child.  
  
Some say that is my problem, I am spoilt, and I am mentally unstable. No! My real problem isn't either, I am not spoilt, I haven't gotten my own way for awhile now, and as for mentally unstable, does been smart equal to mentally unstable?  
  
I do my daily chores, which include walking my dog, cleaning my room (as best as I can), and doing the washing up. I complete my homework, I study, I make friends easily, I play sport, and I work part time at a hardware store.  
  
For the most part I live my life normally, well as normal as a teenager of seventeen can.  
  
I am fairly well known around school. Maybe it's because of my parents status, maybe it's because I'm fairly wealthy or maybe it's because they actually like me for me. But scratch that how could someone personally like me for me, when I myself don't like me for me, if that makes any sense.  
  
I am a swimmer in the summer and I play soccer in the winter. My status of sports gods is renowned. Maybe this is why I'm fairly popular, around the guys and around the ladies.  
  
Yes, the ladies. I don't know about them. I like females yes, but I'm not attracted to them.  
  
I have a girlfriend, a head cheerleader. Blond, blue eyed in every case drop-dead gorgeous. My mates are jealous of me. I don't know why, It's not as so my girlfriend and I are often together, as most couples at school are. She does her cheerleading, I do my sport. We go out on weekends, we kiss, and we touch but nothing extreme. My girlfriend and I get along great, almost like best friends.  
  
Best friends not a couple.  
  
My mates all tease me about my relationship with my girlfriend 'Go nail her.' They often say. But how can I do that to a girl? I respect women. I wouldn't purposely 'Nail them' to boast to my mates. I see that as disrespectful and girls shouldn't be disrespected.  
  
Boys on the other hand.  
  
My mates all seem to see women as a goal. The most screws in a year equals the amount of respect you receive. Stupid really. Syphilis here we come...  
  
Nobody knows I'm still a virgin. Yes I have done things with females but I have never gone that far.. I could if I had wanted to. But that isn't what I want. What I want is to wait. Wait for the right person.  
  
But the right person doesn't want me.  
  
Yes the person I want is the most oblivious to the truth. I realized the other day just how much this person means to me. That was why I rung up my girlfriend and told her we should split up. Girlfriend yes I'll always call her that. A girl that is a friend that is what she is. A girl who I didn't want to hurt when the truth was finally revealed.  
  
The truth of my sexuality. A homosexual is the technical name; a gay is what the guys refer to them as.  
  
I realised these feelings a while ago. I was walking down a street and my mates were with me. A bunch of 'hot chicks' walked by and they all whistled at them. I didn't I stood and starred and didn't feel anything. I looked at my best friend as he whistled to the girls and I smiled and whistled. But not at the girls. No, I whistled at him.  
  
None of my friends really understood that day that I whistled at one of my best mates. I mocked them and denied it all. Gullible as they are, they believed me.  
  
I had a crush on my best mate, I still do. I think I realised then, that he was the right one for me. The one I should wait for.  
  
I knew then that I was gay, but I was ignorant to the truth. That was why I dated girls. For a year I have dated with girls and for a year I have denied my sexuality.  
  
But not any more..  
  
I, Benjamin Preston am gay. I have been for a year.  
  
I haven't admitted it out loud until now. I will never understand why I fantasise about guys as I ignore girls. I will never understand why I will wait forever until that right person notices me.  
  
I will wait, but till that day I will be inconspicuous. I will act normal. I will continue to flirt with girls. I will continue to deny my true feelings and I will continue to act normal.  
  
Well as normal as a boy of seventeen can act. A boy of seventeen who has realized that he is gay, a boy of seventeen who will continue to wait for the one. The one who will hold him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear and pledge his love for him.  
  
But until then I will continue to wait.  
  
For him, I will wait forever if it means I will eventually get him in the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter Two

Thankyou all for the reviews. I'm glad you like this story. This chapter, I edited myself without the help of my beta, Belle Bing. I hope it's understandable. Anyway enjoy and review.  
  
Dangerous minds  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Some people think I'm attractive. They say my good looks are what make people like me.  
  
I have brown hair and green eyes. Normal really. I don't see why every female seems to notice me.  
  
I am like most males in this school. Although I have a secret.  
  
I am tall, I am fairly smart with my high grades, and I am good at sports. But why does that make me so different? Different from others?  
  
I am fairly musclely in a swimmers sort of way, and am fairly skinny.  
  
My six pack is there, barely. But still it's there. I am rather proud of it. I worked damn hard for it. Why? I don't know. To prove I had one is proberly the reason I worked so hard for it.  
  
Funny really that I am attached to a feature of my body such as my six pack.  
  
Funny really that I seem to talk to myself a lot when under this situation.  
  
Yes I am at school.  
  
Matherson Senior High. The local high school.  
  
I am currently in yr. 11. I have just completed my school certificate and am well on my way to completing my higher school certificate.  
  
At the end of this term after preliminary exams I will be half way there to the completion of school, halfway more to the beginning of the rest of my life.  
  
But I don't think about that now, not when I have other matters in hand.  
  
Like talking to my best mate. The guy I have come to label my crush.  
  
Walking into the school grounds, I shift my backpack and fix my attire.  
  
May as well look good when making an impression.  
  
I try to eye out the usual suspects. I notice my mates standing at the flagpole with the exception of my best mate.  
  
Damn it where is he.  
  
The usual suspects are my classification for my mates. The reason in which I call them that is based on a movie and since my friends enjoy making trouble the term fits them correctly.  
  
"Mate." They call to me as I approach them.  
  
Whispering surrounds me as I stare back at the suspects. I give the girls surrounding the pathway to the flagpole a look.  
  
That's what I hate. Why do girls act as if they're desperate then scurry away when confronted?  
  
But that's of the subject. The subject is finding the object of my affection.  
  
"Mate." I reply back to my friends as I lean against the flagpole.  
  
"Heard what happened with you and Chloe." Marcus announces referring to my girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah well we are better of as friends."  
  
"So does that mean she's open for the taking?" Marcus asked with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Not from the likes of you." I replied with an edge of seriousness. Hey, she might not be my girlfriend but that didn't mean she should have to fend of guys like Marcus.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Marcus replied turning to the other guys for support.  
  
"Nothing, just a bad night."  
  
Marcus smiled knowingly.  
  
"Didn't get any hey?"  
  
"Something like that." I said brushing off the topic.  
  
Marcus was one of those guys who were respected for the amount of screws he had in a year. So it was expected that a topic like this would begin within minutes of my arrival.  
  
Like I said none of them knew I was a virgin and I wanted it to be kept that way.  
  
Nudges and whistles flooded from my friend's mouths at the announcement of my last sentence. Typical that they would jump to conclusions like that.  
  
"So who was the lady?" Simon asked joining in the conversation.  
  
"Why would I tell any of you?" I replied avoiding the topic.  
  
"Shall I guess. How about Josie? Or Amanda?" Lucas added in.  
  
I just gave them a look.  
  
"Where's Brad?" I asked referring to the object of my affection.  
  
"Sick." Daniel supplied. "He rang me this morning, asked if we could get his homework."  
  
I cringed inwardly. I hoped he wasn't to sick.  
  
"Talk about Spock." Marcus stated.  
  
"He could miss a few days of homework. It's not as though his behind or anything." Lucas added.  
  
I held my temper as they spoke behind my crush's back.  
  
"I'll get it for him. I only have half a day today." I said.  
  
"You serious?" Simon asked.  
  
I stared at Simon as though an unwanted truth had been revealed. Could he know?  
  
"About what?" I asked hoping Simon didn't confirm my current thoughts.  
  
"That you only have half a day. That sucks." Simon finished. I momentarily breathed a sigh of relief,  
  
"That's life." I mocked.  
  
The bell for the beginning of the day rung and with that I went to my lessons with hope of seeing my crush all the sooner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell for recess rung, and with that bell, it signaled the end of my day.  
  
Walking up to the office I held a certain glow. I was going to see my crush, although he was sick. Not for long with my help. I silently added.  
  
I signed out and walked out of the school. It was a good thing Brad didn't live far from the school. A good twenty-minute walk awaited me, but it was worth it.  
  
Twenty minutes later I stood on Brad's front porch. His homework in one hand and a pizza in the other, which I had picked up on the way.  
  
I knocked on the door and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited. He wasn't home. Damnit.  
  
I tried once again and banged on the door, louder this time.  
  
I was startled as the door I had been currently leaning on was suddenly opened; I fell flat on my face.  
  
A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up into the blue eyes of my best mate. My eyes wondered over his chest, which was exposed, and down to his satin boxer shorts. His blond hair was messy in a bed head type of way. He was gorgeous as always.  
  
"Mate, what are you doing here?" he asked. I contained a blush and smiled up at him.  
  
"Bringing you your homework." I supplied.  
  
He cocked his eyebrow up in a cute type of way and offered me his hand, which I willingly accepted as he helped me up.  
  
"Aren't you meant to be at school?" he asked in that sexy voice.  
  
"I got no more classes today." I confirmed.  
  
"Oh." Brad replied.  
  
"Yeah, so I brought your homework." I handed him his homework.  
  
"Thanks. Did you want something, a drink or oh you have pizza." Brad began as he picked up the pizza I had dropped. Luckily it was still firmly inside its box.  
  
"Yeah I thought you would be hungry, I am." For him, I silently thought.  
  
I brushed myself off and followed behind Brad as he walked into the kitchen, I couldn't help myself from noticing his behind.  
  
Brad placed the pizza on the table and grabbed two cans of coke. I lent against the counter as I opened the can.  
  
"So why weren't you at school today?" I asked Brad.  
  
"Felt sick this morning."  
  
"Did you see the doctor?" I asked concern in my voice.  
  
"Nope, I'll survive. I fell better now anyway." I choice to ignore the possible double meaning.  
  
"That's good." I replied hoping he didn't catch my double meaning.  
  
"Want to watch a movie or something?" he asked suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
I nodded and soon we were watching 'The matrix.' eating pepperoni pizza and drinking coke.  
  
Hours seemed to drift by and after we had finished watching 'The Matrix.' We put on 'Fat Pizza.' And then 'Terminator 3.' Soon the clock struck 8pm.  
  
I suddenly arose; I had barely kept my emotions intact as we watched the movies, me with my quick glances at Brad and Brad with the sexy looks throughout the entire movies.  
  
I had to go. I couldn't control my emotions any more. I made my way towards the door and opened it.  
  
A hand on my shoulder suddenly stopped me. I turned.  
  
There stood Brad, clad in boxer shorts.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Home, I've distracted you long enough." I explained, inside silently kicking myself.  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
I did a double take and stared at Brad.  
  
"You shouldn't go, not in this weather anyway." I couldn't believe it. Brad. The Brad, in whom I had silently grown a deep crush on over a year, wanted me to stay at his house. Did I dare stay?  
  
Looking outside I realised it was thundering down with rain. In my emotional state I had ignored the weather outside.  
  
"I can't stay here, your parents wouldn't.." I began.  
  
"Care." Brad supplied. "There away in Sydney for the week."  
  
"Oh. Anyway I have to go my parents will worry." Why was I making up excuses?  
  
"You can ring them if you want." Brad said.  
  
"Brad why do you want me to stay?" I asked suddenly curious at Brad's sudden eagerness.  
  
"Well it's just been really good today. If you go then I will have no company."  
  
"Oh." I replied, suddenly sad. I don't know why I was getting my hopes up. Silly really.  
  
"And." Brad suddenly said.  
  
"Yes." I asked.  
  
"Well you see."  
  
"Yes." I encouraged.  
  
Suddenly Brad approached me at a fast pace. He placed a hand on my waist and pulled me towards him. I was too shocked to do anything else so I stood frozen in place.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." He began, but placed a hand over my lips as I went to speak.  
  
"I've put this of to long." He finished leaving me looking at him questioningly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. Suddenly more curious.  
  
"I know." Brad stated. Referring to my secret.  
  
I stared at him long and hard.  
  
"How?" I questioned.  
  
"How couldn't I? I realised it too late. But now you can be mine." He said. Confirming all my wildest dreams. He knew and he didn't care and from the looks of things he felt the same way.  
  
"Yours?" I asked.  
  
"Always." He said as he tenderly ran his fingers along the sides of my face. I opened my mouth to say something, to ask if this was real, when his mouth suddenly claimed mine in a searing kiss.  
  
Bloody hell... He's good. Was my last coherent thought as I felt my body go limp.  
  
I opened my eyes which I just realised I had closed, and went to look into the eyes of Brad but was met with a forest. I stared around in astonishment at my surroundings. What the hell?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review.  
  
~*~Urebriviel~*~ 


	3. Sorry

I just want to say, sorry for the lack of updates. I have just completed Yr.11 and, I finally have some much needed time on my hands. So there should be more continuous updates along the way. I appreciate it all the support. The encouragement means so much to me.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Urebriviel 


End file.
